


Turnabout's Fair Play

by NudorahRex



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hate Sex, Insults, Maledom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Commission for Boxman.Follow-up to chapter 5 of Six Ways From Stingray. A while after their heated encounter, Jill is alarmed to see Ingram back in the bar. During her break, he approaches her with payback on his mind.
Relationships: Ingram McDougal/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 7





	Turnabout's Fair Play

“Hello, welcome to-”

Jill heard the door to the bar open, and reflexively went into her BTC mandated script for a new patron before she locked eyes with the man who entered. With a 5 o'clock shadow and a glare that could kill, Ingram walked into the bar and made his way toward her. Jill panicked inside, running through her options. The last time she saw Ingram, he was lying beneath her caked in sweat as she rocked her hips against his crotch in a dingy motel room down the street from the general store. They hadn't spoken since then, only vaguely made aware of each other's existence through the occasional text from Dorothy.

Dorothy had made it clear to Jill that Ingram was somewhat shaken by their experience in bed, and now she feared some chickens may be coming home to roost. To her credit, Dorothy hadn't blabbed about their tryst to everyone they knew despite how much she clearly wanted to, but if she couldn't avoid the inevitable subject now that the man was here at the bar that would all have been for naught. Jill steeled herself, and prepared to treat Ingram like any other client on any other night. At the least, she wouldn't be the one to bring the subject up first. Not with the boss in her office nearby and Gil in earshot.

Ingram sat down in front of Jill, and slowly gazed up at her.

“How may I-” Jill began, putting her best formal voice on.

“Bad touch.” Ingram replied, curtly.

Jill sputtered, caught off guard by her terrible sense of humor. She covered her mouth, and forced down her reaction before nodding and getting to the drink station. Doing her best to focus on only her job, she tried to expel all images of their night together away. If he wasn't going to act like anything happened she needed to be just as tight-lipped. Gil was thankfully not paying much attention to her demeanor, and Dana's office door was closed. She could make it through the shift, she just had to stay calm.

Paying more attention to her facade of stoicism than the drink she was making, Jill grimaced as it came out wrong. She dumped it, and grabbed another glass to put the ingredients in right. Trying to make up for lost time she grabbed the mixer the moment the karmotrine entered it and shook it for just a second. The light on the machine went red again, and she swore under her breath before wiping sweat off her brow. Gil looked over at her struggling.

“You forgot to turn on ice, Jill.” He observed quickly, delivering a rare blow to Jill's professional pride.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, before meekly getting back to the drink. As she bent over to top up the ice, Ingram spoke up.

“Got your rocks off, huh?”

Jill shot up, and looked back at him. He was making no effort to hide that he had been blatantly staring at her ass. She sucked in her breath and straightened out her skirt before grabbing a glass and pouring the drink out. He leered at her with focused eyes, and face resting on his palm.

“Because it's supposed to be on the rocks.” He spoke in the same bored tone.

Jill topped up his glass and walked over to him with it. “And you turned them off-”

“I get it.” Jill glared at him, and placed his drink down in front of him.

“Yeah, you do...” Ingram maintained eye contact with her as he drank half of his glass.

His leering gaze stopped Jill from speaking back. She couldn't remember the last time someone looked at her like that. Ingram's look communicated a singular desire for her, but to what end was vague. It was up in the air to her whether or not he wanted to choke her out before leaving her in a dumpster, or pin her down and have his way with her... before leaving her in a dumpster. The air was heavy, and Jill was suddenly sensitive to every little movement he made. The blinking of his eyes, the slight pursing of his lips, every subtle shift in his chair had her ready to jump.

“S-So...” Jill shoved her paranoia aside, hoping some standard bartender small talk could cut the tension. “Mr. McDougal...”

“Ingram is fine.”

“R-right. Ingram. Um, how have you been?” She cringed at her hesitation, knowing how nervous she must have sounded.

“Hard.”

“Wha?”

“Life's been hard.”

“Oh-”

“And so have I.”

“Nngh!” Jill sputtered, and Gil looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

Jill looked away and yawned before stretching her arms up in a false display of boredom. Gil seemed to buy it, and got back to business. As soon as she was sure there were no prying eyes or ears, Jill stormed back over to the bar and leaned in to speak to Ingram. He kept his eyes on her the entire time, taking the occasional sip from his drink. When Jill leaned forward, she hesitated as their faces got closer. His mouth opened slightly and her lips quivered before she caught herself.

“Okay. Can you please try to act like that night didn't happen?” Jill whispered in a harsh desperate tone.

Ingram took another sip. “Which night?”

Jill grimaced. “You know damn well what I mean.”

“I get up to a lot of things. Mostly at night. You'll need to be specific.”

Bastard. “Why are you doing this?”

“Has your ass always been that nice?”

Jill turned around and rubbed at her head. She felt Ingram's gaze on her backside again, but that didn't bother her as much as all the images of their night together flashing in her mind did. Clearly he wanted to mess with her, and get her tripped up and embarrassed. To what end, she had no idea. It wasn't like he'd be getting any favors if everyone in the bar knew they'd fucked. Was he angry? If Dorothy was to be believed, he enjoyed it as much as she did. A lot, and with a degree of guilt.

She realized she needed to cool off and stop giving him ammo, whatever his intentions.

“Boss! I'm going on my break!” Jill called out, and didn't even wait for Dana's affirmation before dashing to the back exit.

Ingram stared as Jill left, and knocked back his drink. He turned to Gil. “Hey, bartender. Where's the best place to get a smoke?”

* * *

Jill exhaled into her hands, regretting her quick decision to step out into the back alley without her coat. She sighed and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag to calm her nerves. Ingram hadn't even really done anything, just leered and made a few blatant innuendos. Somehow just the sight of him had thrown her off. Maybe because she'd woken up most days running that exact scenario through her head ever since she slept with him. How to handle it again. How to handle him again.

She wanted him again.

It was a truth that had been creeping up from the pit of her stomach ever since she woke up in his motel room bed, clothes strewn about. He was a jackass, he was a creep, he was nothing but trouble. He had issues she couldn't begin to unpack. But his scowl, his contempt for decency, his rough handling of her, he lit a fire in her that fueled her anger and her lust.

Jill snorted. It would be ironic if he wanted another go at her as well. If she was being honest with herself, all Ingram had to do was walk in the bar and ask if she wanted another round after work and she'd have been all his. Well, not without a bit of a fight. Dignity and pride could get in the way of her having fun, but he'd already broken down that barrier before so she was vulnerable. Maybe that's what he was trying to do? Neg her?

“Hey, can I get a light?” A raspy, familiar voice sounded from behind Jill, and she whipped around.

“Ah!” She yelped, looking at Ingram, who was standing with an unlit cigarette between her and the bar's back entrance.

“Your coworker said this was the place to smoke.” Ingram stared blankly at Jill's anxiety-ridden face.

“God damn it, Gil...” Jill sighed, and then backed up as Ingram walked towards her with his cigarette in his mouth.

She backed into a wall, and breathed slowly as he approached her. He leaned in close to her, and she shuddered as his face came within inches of her own. Jill gasped when he grabbed her hand, and pulled up to his mouth, but she didn't struggle or fight against it. She could only stare into his eyes and let him handle her as he wished. Ingram slipped his fingers into her palm, and Jill was surprised when she heard the clicking of her lighter before the small flame came up between them. He leaned in closer, lit his cigarette on her lighter, and drew back before letting her hand go.

Jill dropped her lighter on the ground the moment his hand left hers. He inhaled, and blew smoke out at her as she blinked rapidly and held her hand to her chest. Her heart was racing harder than it had been when he'd walked into the bar. He wasn't staring like a lecher anymore, but that did nothing to keep her from feeling the tension. She almost wished he was still giving her that treatment, just got it over with so they could get to the good part again.

“Were you on the pill?” Ingram casually spoke up after another exhale of smoke.

“Pardon?” Jill shook her head.

“When you pinned me down and rode me until I creamed you. I'm assuming you don't want my children.”

Jill coughed, and felt her face. NOW he was being blatant about what they did? And that was his first question? No comment on how it felt, how she did, how she looked? Wait. No, no, that was actually a completely reasonable thing to ask. The better question was why the fuck didn't she say anything about it? Now she felt like the lecher. All she had on her mind was when they were going to fuck next, and here he was thinking practically.

“It... was a safe day.” She didn't sound sure.

Ingram shrugged. “Hope so. Last thing I need is offspring.”

“I'll, uh, double check? But, um, did you want to...” Jill trailed off, before pulling back.

“Want to?” Ingram gazed at her.

“Nevermind.” She dropped her cigarette, and stomped it out.

When she looked back up, Ingram was closer again. She shrunk back as he loomed over her, allowing him to push her back against the wall. She stared up at him, shivering. He took one of her twintails in his hand, and pushed it up against her cheek, He caressed her face, before blowing more smoke her way. Jill winced, closing her eyes as she coughed. In that moment, Ingram pushed his body against her to trap her against the corner.

“I do mind, though. See, last I remember seeing you, you laughed at my dick and used me as a meat rod. What I _want_ is to even the score a little.” Ingram's hot breath made Jill shudder as he whispered in her ear.

Jill hadn't managed to breathe out a syllable of her rebuttal when Ingram shut her up for good by pressing his lips into hers. He pushed forward, bringing a hand up to grope at her chest while the other snaked behind to feel up her rear. Through her uniform's layers of fabrics, his rough hands still managed to heat her up in all the cold. Her eyes were wide open, staring into his with equal parts fear and lust. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, forcing hers down as it shifted around and touched her cheeks.

His body was towering over hers as he let his hands wander, treating her like a helpless plaything. She could feel his crotch rub against her thigh, and his manhandling pushed her against his growing bulge. As soon as it brushed against her hip as he flipped her skirt up, she could recall each vein of his girth in intimate detail. Just through the tent in his pants it seemed bigger than she had remembered. At that, Jill completely surrendered. A moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and pushed herself into Ingram's harsh embrace.

Ingram grunted and broke their kiss, leaving Jill a panting red faced mess of want. She whined as she felt his touch leave her, before Ingram grabbed her hand and forced it onto his bulge. Making her feel up the outline of his cock in his leather bottoms, he guided her other hand to his belt. Jill stood there, mouth agape as she silently felt up his crotch and stared past him into the distance. Ingram narrowed his eyes, and got her out of her stupor with a light smack to the face. Jill winced, blinked and looked up at him in confused horny anger. She'd never been with a man that hit her before.

“What- what the fu-” She panted out, processing several new emotions.

Ingram tugged her arms again, hooking one of her thumbs into his belt and forcing her other palm along the outline of his hard cock trapped in his pants before leaving it at his fly. This shut her up again, as her growing desire for the thing between his legs shot back to the forefront of her mind. Her arms went limp again, and he growled as he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look up at him. With a light gasp, she widened her eyes.

“Not so funny now, is it?” Ingram hissed, before pulling his fly down and shoving her hand into his pants to feel his hot shaft barely contained by the boxers beneath.

Jill couldn't respond as her fingers slipped between the opening in his underwear to feel his throbbing erection. Her eyes drifted back up towards Ingram glaring down at her, and her lip quivered as she silently pulled his dick out of its constraints and began to pump up and down. He sneered, and moved his thumb up her chin and pushed it into her mouth. Jill instinctively licked at it, and closed her eyes to suck at his thumb while she continued to stroke his cock.

Ingram let go of Jill's chin and pushed her down onto her knees. Grabbing her by her hair, he jerked her face up and smacked his fat cock across her cheek. Jill winced as the hot and rock hard shaft slapped against her face, precum landing just above her eye. He reached down and tapped at her cheek, before forcing her mouth open with his thumb. Letting her tongue flop out, Jill breathed heavy as she awaited his cock.

She didn't wait long, with Ingram shoving his fat cock into her mouth. A tear ran down Jill's face as she welcomed his girth with a swivel of her tongue. She gripped his legs, and he used his grip on her hair to set the pace at which she bobbed back and forth on his length. Letting her own desire run free, Jill began to slurp on his throbbing dick as it poked at the back of her throat. Sounds of her greedy slobbering filled the cold dark alley behind the bar, and Ingram bucked his hips into her face to keep her aware of who was in charge of this primal reunion.

Bringing her hands up from his legs to fondle his balls, Jill sucked Ingram's cock with more fervor. He let out a harsh sigh at the treatment, before digging his fingers into her hair and pulling to force her to take his entire length. Jill's eyes shot wide open as she now found herself suddenly deepthroating Ingram. After remembering to breathe through her nose, her hands shot down under her skirt and she felt her growing wetness. Ingram used her twintails as handles force her head back and forth at a rough pace, facefucking Jill as she started to finger herself.

With Ingram's cock shoved down her throat, Jill could only gargle out a moan as she slipped her hands beneath her undergarments for easy access to her clit. He throbbed and pulsed in against her tongue, pre splashing at the back of her mouth. Every time he yanked her hair, she took him in deeper. With another hard pull, her nose was flat against his pubes and her tongue flicked at his balls. The musk of his crotch filled her senses, and her eyes watered as he held her in place and kept his cock holstered deep in her mouth. After a hazy few seconds, he pulled her off his cock entirely and pushed her back into the wall.

Strands of saliva hung in the cold air, connecting the two as Jill took deep breaths. Ingram stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, hoisting her up and pushing her against the wall. Reaching a hand under her skirt, he fondled at her ass before tearing a hole in her pantyhose. He grabbed one of her legs and grunted as he lifted it up above his shoulder, pulling back her leggings as he did. She yelped at the sudden force, before moaning as he sheathed his hard cock in her hot wet pussy. Jill laid her face against the cold wall, and gasped at each short and powerful thrust he made into her.

Now picking up the pace to fuck Jill against the wall, Ingram pumped in and out of her snatch and flipped her skirt up to slap her ass. He leaned in, pressing his face into hers, breathing down her neck and taking a deep whiff of her hair. Jill craned her head back and kissed at him, face red with heat. Ingram slammed his cock inside her all the way, and met Jill's lolled out tongue with his own as she gargled out a moan. Her head and arms slid down the wall as her leg shook against his shoulder, before she squirted onto his pants.

Ingram didn't let up, pulling his head back and grabbing her hair to pull her back up the wall. He dug one hand into her deep purple locks, and placed the other around her exposed thigh to keep her balanced with her leg still up over his shoulder. Then, he began to pound away again, mercilessly thrusting his meaty cock in and out of her glistening folds. Jill lost control, screaming out at each pound he made into her slit. She cried for more, wanted him to give it to her harder, to treat her like one of his back alley sluts.

In response, Ingram grabbed her shoulder and ducked under her leg to let it drop to his side. He turned her around to face him, and tugged her skirt down until it was dangling off her ankle as he hoisted her up by the knees and slammed back into her. Jill gasped, yelped, and cried out at the rough handling before placing grasping onto his shoulders and panting as Ingram fucked her like a rabid animal. Now able to look down at him as he held her up at the perfect angle to pound into her pussy, she could take in the wild fury in his eyes while her legs twitched around his waist.

Jill moved her shaking hands over to his face, as best as she could while holding on to him for dear life. As a second orgasm gushed out from her abused pussy, she pulled herself in and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Ingram's eyes widened slightly, and he let out a confused grunt, as though he were only just now made aware that he were fucking a woman instead of a sex doll. Sliding his cock deeper inside her, he pushed up to return the passion. His lips slid against hers as their tongues briefly met, and he began to kiss and make light bites down the nape of her neck before his hips resumed bucking back and forth.

With his hot shaft filling her up, and his precum glazing her walls, Jill could only wrap an arm around Ingram's head and bury her face in his bright hair. She whimpered at each little mark he made on her neck, and cried in pleasure as his throbbing cock pierced deeper into her. He grunted and groaned, holding her up and pounding into her with a still growing intensity in an impressive feat of lust fueled strength and stamina. The tip of his dick poked at her deepest parts, and he pulsed against her innermost folds. The pressure was building up in his cock, as Jill craned her head back and cried out as her third orgasm ripped through her body and coated Ingram's crotch in more of her juices.

Ingram's cock pulsed and throbbed inside her, but before he could burst he pulled Jill off the wall and shoved her to the ground. Her face suddenly inches from cold asphalt, she blinked rapidly as her vision unblurred. She looked over her shoulder, redfaced and panting, to see Ingram kneeling behind her with his rock hard cock shimmering wet with a mix of precum and her own orgasms. Ingram, breathing heavy, hunched over and leaned over Jill. After grabbing her legs and pulling them out to lay her in a prone position, he grabbed her hips and arched up her ass before lining himself up with her quivering wet pussy and pushing in.

Ingram grunted as he entered Jill again, hunching over and laying on top of her as he pounded her from behind. Laying flat except for her juicy ass up in the air, Jill's body was his to use and abuse. He breathed down her neck as he slammed into her, one arm holding her head down while he reached his other hand back around to slap at heart shaped rear. Jill clenched around his thick rod, and whimpered out his name as he let out guttural grunts of pleasure right next to her ear. She was facing the backdoor of the bar, and briefly imagined what she could possibly say if Dana or Gil walked out to check on her.

That thought was quickly replaced by the sheer rapture of the head of Ingram's throbbing cock poking at her core. Jill squirted for the fourth time this night, getting most of her orgasm on the floor this time instead of Ingram's pants. Jill squealed as Ingram pounded into her with increased speed, letting out a long moan while her eyes rolled up. Ingram's arm swung under her chin, and he placed his other hand on the small of her back as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. With Jill at the perfect angle, he fucked her with all the force he could muster, making her take his cock to the hilt with each pump.

“If you liked wringing that creampie out of me last time,” Ingram growled directly into her ear. “Just wait 'till you take a week's worth from behind.”

Jill vaguely registered his intention, but she was so drunk with ecstasy that she couldn't care about what he was going to do as long as he kept fucking her as hard as he could. Ingram pumped his pulsing cock in and out of her, rapidly approaching his own climax. Jill's walls clenched around him, constrained his shaft and practically pulled on it to keep him inside her. The tip of his dick kissed her womb, her pussy tightening on his throbbing length. Jill's eyes rolled up, her tongue lolled out, and she begged him to to bring them both to a grand finale.

Ingram shouted out, and slammed into her. His cock twitched and pulsed against her folds, and her walls clenched once again to coax everything out of him. With a long guttural groan, Ingram burst inside Jill's pussy. A thick load of gooey cum filled her up, instantly overflowing and leaking out against his balls. With another little kick, Jill reached her last climax and cried out as Ingram's seed flowed into her. He grunted again, and fired a second rope of his hot white cream as he slowly pulled out.

Withdrawing his dick, covered in the excess fluids of both their orgasms, Ingram breathed heavy as his cock continued to twitch from the pleasure. Another errant shot of his warm load landed on Jill's ass, before he fell back a bit. He let loose one last strand of cum, landing on her other ass cheek and dripping down to join the voluminous load leaking out of her gaping pussy. He saw Jill's spasm a little, gargling out what she might have thought was a coherent sentence. Ingram breathed in, satisfied with his work, and stood up.

He grabbed her discarded skirt off of the ground, and used it to wipe his cock clean. After stuffing his dick back in his pants, he tossed it onto Jill's back. She was still lying face down on the ground, the pool of his cum and her five separate orgasms growing between her twitching legs. Her pantyhose had been completely torn apart at the crotch, and red skin marked the spots where he had spanked and bitten at her. Ingram sighed, and spit down at the ground.

“Put your skirt back on to cover that mess. I want a drink.” He folded his arms, and impatiently tapped Jill's shoulder with his foot.

After a few seconds, Jill grasped his leg with a weak hand and started to pull herself up. Lines of makeup streamed down her face from the tears and the sweat that the ravishing he had just given her worked up. With labored breaths, she looked up at him, seeing his usual indifferent and bored expression. He stood there like this was just any other night, as if he hadn't just turned her world inside out. Fucking Ingram had been fun, but _getting_ fucked by Ingram was life changing.

“I'll get you another drink...” Jill rubbed a hand through her hair, straightening it out a bit. “...something soft and sweet to clean out your mouth.”

Ingram's nostrils flared, and he shot her a glare. Jill simply turned around and calmly put her skirt back on, making sure it covered all the skin exposed by her torn pantyhose. She fixed up her twintails, and gazed back at him. He was still giving her an annoyed look. She smiled, and let out a soft chuckle.

“Funny meat rod...” She giggled under her breath, just loud enough for Ingram to hear, and walked towards the door.

“Fucking bitch...” Ingram clenched his fist, and followed after her.

Jill entered the bar with a knowing smirk. The best sex of her life on demand, and all she had to do was provoke him. Provoke him, and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> And another round of cyberpunk bartending smut out for December! I'm gonna try and write other things before the year is over, but I make no promises. If you'd like to see my attempt to do this spiral out of control and lead me to destruction, check out my very NSFW twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


End file.
